All My Love to Long Ago
by girlintheTARDIS
Summary: The Doctor knows the risk of going back on his own time line, though for her it's worth it. This is a collection of one shots of the Eleventh Doctor and Rose Tyler, most of which will have no relation to one another.
1. Merry Christmas, Rose Tyler

**This is just a short little story to accompany this set I made on Tumblr. You can check my profile if you'd like to see it. If I get some general feedback I might write more collections of Eleven going back to visit Rose, being that I do have a few half-written stories in progress of that sort. So I may add chapters to this in the future of Eleven and Rose, so follow if you'd like to read them. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Folding back on your own personal time line was dangerous most times, though the Doctor had encountered the situation more times than not. He tried his hardest not to do so, he did hate reliving some things though it was just something he had to do. Jumping up from the seat in the console room, the Doctor began piloting the TARDIS; he let out a scoff pressing the stabilizers as to make a quiet landing. It wasn't often that the Doctor felt nervous, though there it was in the form of butterflies in his stomach. Amy and Rory could wait a little while longer, and he was sure that River had already told him that he was indeed not dead; there was something he needed to do first.

With a long breath, he opened the door and peaked outside at the destination, the Powell Estate. It was Christmas, and it just didn't feel right spending the holiday without even seeing her at passing glance. From his last regeneration he remembered her being absent for a few moments; Jackie had sent her out to see if her friend Shareen had wanted to join them for dinner. He'd timed it perfectly, she'd be returning by now. And sure enough as he turned to step out of the TARDIS there she was. He couldn't even speak and both his hearts had increased at the mere sight of her, he wasn't anticipating her actually seeing him, let alone them talking to one another. She looked just as beautiful as he remembered, hair golden as a smile as bright as the sun.

"I can't think of anything to say," he pointed out sheepishly, giving a small wave to her as she looked at him in awe. "Which is weird for me, usually I can talk for hours and hours, even without anyone listening." With an almost mesmerized smile, she stepped towards him as her eyes looked him over. She'd know his face anywhere, and it wasn't hard to assume when he stepped out of the familiar blue box wearing suspenders and a bow tie.

Rose reached out and touched his cheek, momentarily fingering his hair as she smiled. "You've changed again…" He nodded, raising his hand to hold it over hers. "This is so weird, you're in there but you're out here too." Just as she did so long ago, Rose grabbed his hand, her fingers intertwined with his own.

"You can't tell me this happens, well the me in there, of course I know I'm doing this."

"Our little secret then, yeah?" She laughed, holding her tongue between her teeth with a grin and swinging their hands slightly. The Doctor laughed too before pulling her in for a tight hug, burying his face into her shoulder.

And he held her tightly, something he should have done a long time ago. She was so warm, always warm and kind, and everything that was good within the world. "Oh Rose Tyler, I am an old fool, but you've got to listen carefully. Something happens, and I just need you to know that I meant to say it." The Doctor pulled her away to take her face in his hands, seeing her surprise when there were tears in his eyes. "I know you trust me, so just trust me on this." She nodded, closing her own eyes to lean against his touch.

"I don't understand, Doctor…"

Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he held his lips there for a second longer than he should have. "Just believe me," he asked, his voice sounding much like a plea. "You should go back before I come looking for you, because it gets quite odd when I meet myself and not to mention the possible paradox that could occur and then proceed to tear a hole in the universe. I've done that before and it's very nasty to fi—"

He was interrupted with a short kiss to the corner of his lips, the odd sensation of butterflies in his stomach again. "Merry Christmas, Doctor." She then smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Rose Tyler."


	2. The Red Bicycle

**This is just a short story to go along with the thought that the Doctor had gotten Rose the red bicycle when she was twelve. It has no relation to the previous chapter, which is a short story all on it's own. I wish I owned Doctor Who, but sadly I don't. Once again, if I get some general feed back I'll write more. I'll probably add more, so follow if you'd like and I'll try my best to add more when I can.**

* * *

It was a rainy day wherever he landed, and the Doctor hated rainy days even more than he disliked Sundays. There were sometimes that he liked the rain, though most times it wasn't something he'd like to get caught in. Though today he just might have thanked the rain, knowing it would be the perfect opportunity for something he'd been holding off for years now and simply waiting for the right day for the task. He remembered the thought all this time and kept postponing it for the correct day of this regeneration, and today was that day, he could feel it in his bones and underneath this skin. After he and Rose had gone back in time on their second adventure, he'd found himself sitting in the console room with her head on his shoulder as she talked about why she loved the Christmas holiday.

_"Did they have holidays on Gallifrey?" she asked, leaning her head on the Doctor's shoulder. Even though the dress she was wearing was a bit stuffy, she liked little moments like this that they had together. Rose knew the universe was so large and compared to everything else she was so very small, but out of everyone else he'd picked her to travel with, he picked her to hold his hand when everything got to be a little too much. She knew that had to mean something, that something about her was even the slightest bit special. _

_A smile curled to her lips as he looked down to her before nodding his head, "'Course we did. We had loads of holidays on Gallifrey. We were a telepathic race," he began, tapping his temple with his pointer finger. "We could always feel one another in here, and sometimes even communicate with thoughts; we had holidays just for celebrating that. Not many races anymore that really appreciate one another, real pity if you ask me." Rose hugged his arm, silent though still supportive to the hurt that was still apparent within his sights. He didn't have to admit it; she just knew it was there. _

_"I imagine it to be beautiful," she admitted, wishing she could see the planet and it's people and just bask in the glorious glow of the Time Lords. Almost like instinct she'd slipped her hand into his and gave a light squeeze. Sometimes words weren't enough, it was then upon small gestures and actions to do the job. A small laugh escaped her lips, "But they live on, the Time Lords—" He looked down to her with a curious expression to his features. "—aren't really gone, not with you still surviving. And even after that, after you're gone, you'll all live on in the people you save." _

_She did that often, always knowing the right thing to say at the exact moment he needed it. By now he'd been carrying that guilt for what felt like ages, but with Rose he didn't feel like that anymore. Little by little he was losing his faith that the good in the world was just dying out, but Rose proved him wrong time and time again. "And why do you love Christmas so much? Is it the presents, I know everyone loves that bit."_

_Rose bit the inside of her cheek, her eyes glazed over in thought. "No, it's not the presents." A small laugh escaped her lips as she nuzzled against him as to get more comfortable, content flowing through her as he wrapped his arm around her. "I like it because it shows the good in people. Like this one time when I was twelve, my mum didn't have a lot of money or anything but she still bought a few little gifts for the kids who didn't normally get presents. I was out with her one day and saw this red bike; I wanted it so much but never told her because I knew I didn't need it…" Her voice trailed off, in memory as if she was searching for the right words. "At the time I still believed in Santa Claus, and one day when mum dragged me along with her friends to the shops I snuck away for a bit to talk to one of the Santas who dressed up, but the line was so long and then a man tapped me on the back and asked if he could help. He looked a bit silly, wearing a bow tie and a Santa hat, told me he was an elf. I told him all I wanted was this red bike, but asked him not to tell my mum._

_"I went outside that morning to see if it was snowing, I always did because my mum told me when it showed on Christmas that it was lucky. And when I opened the door I saw the red bike I wanted, a bright blue bow and a note with my name on it. Mum swore up and down she didn't do it and it was wrong to keep it, but she didn't know who to even return it to. Looking back at it all, it's hard not to see that people in the world can still be good." _

He remembered her telling him that, and from the moment he took a look at his new regeneration in the new clothes he liked so much, the bow tie, he knew that he'd been the one that got her the bicycle. It was only a matter of time until he went back to December in the year 2000 and did all of it. With all of that in mind, he stepped off the TARDIS and into the very shop where he'd first took her hand and told her to run. A small chuckle escaped him at that, thinking of everything the universe liked to do just for fun. It didn't take him long to find a door that was marked for employees only, and using the sonic screwdriver he simply walked right in. "Right, hello! I'm John Smith and here to help," he announced to the room full of those dressed up as elves to help give everything that Christmas vibe.

"You must be the replacement for Larry; poor thing is home sick today," said an elderly man, who was only half dressed in the usual attire for a Santa, bright red pants that made him stick out against all the green.

The Doctor touched his nose and pointed to her, simply nodding his head before clapping his hands today. "Course I am, and I wish Larry well, but Christmas much go on! Lots of children out there, I say we go and spread the cheer, and whatever else you humans do!" Even with the puzzled expressions he got, the Doctor walked out of the room again and soon found himself at the small plaza where the children could sit on Santa's lap and even get their photograph taken.

Each child was waiting with a parent, some complaining, others held by their loved ones, and even two or three were cranky and crying. She stood out of course, blonde hair and standing there alone, waiting patiently towards the end of the line. His Rose, so close yet at the same time she was so very far away. With a smile he had strut over to her, tapping her gently on the back and watching as she turned around. "Can I help you, little girl?"

"I'm not a little girl, I'm twelve," she said, crossing her arms across her chest. "I gotta get back to my mum before she sees I'm not there. Could you give Santa a message for me though?"

He nodded, wiggling his eyebrows with a large smile across his lips as he held out his hand to her. "Let's take you back to your mum, and on the way you can tell me your message to Santa. He's a busy man, ol' Kris Kringle, but I'll make sure he gets it, cross my hearts."

And she'd taken his hand with a smile gracing her lips, leading the pair back to where she'd sneaked away from Jackie. As soon as she spotted her mother, she stopped to look at him, her eyes stuck on his bow tie for a second before traveling to his face. "My mum said Santa was all out of red bicycles, but I thought maybe if I asked him real nice he'd make one just for me. Can you ask him for me?" Her smile brightened as he nodded, not giving him very much time to react as she hugged him. "Thank you, and if he can, could Santa make it snow too?"

He tapped her on the nose, "I'll do my best, Rose Tyler."


End file.
